1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor control apparatus and a motor control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in a motor of a vehicle such as a hybrid vehicle, a plurality of rotors provided with magnetic poles of alternately reversed polarity in the rotational direction have been disposed adjacent to each other on the same rotating shaft. It is well known that the induced voltage constant of a permanent magnet opposed to a stator is adjusted with an actuator by varying the distance of those rotors (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2001-69609).
In a motor control apparatus that controls the motor based on the prior art mentioned above, the efficiency of the motor is improved by employing various methods aiming for energy conservation during a drive mode. However, in the motor as mentioned above, wherein the induced voltage constant can be adjusted, even if the vehicle is not in a drive mode, energy is consumed by actuator and the like even for maintaining the position of the rotors. Therefore, energy conservation of a motor at periods other than a drive mode period is demanded in recent years. The present invention considers the circumstances mentioned above, and has an object of providing a motor control apparatus and a motor control method, that can achieve energy conservation of the motor even at periods other than the drive mode period.